Not feeling well papa
by anatard05
Summary: Derek and Spencer's little girl is sick.
1. Chapter 1

3 am in the morning

Derek was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water after feeling restless in bed for a while. It had been a long day and he, together with Spencer, had only come home at 2 am right after the finished the case. Much to the couple's delight, the whole team agreed on leaving immediately after the case was solved seeing that there is no point of staying with the cold hospitality that they are getting. As soon as they got home, Spencer straight away went into Emmi's room to say his goodnight and placed a kiss on her forehead. He could feel Emmi's forehead burning up but paid no concern over it considering she is sleeping peacefully. Perhaps it is something that will go away the next morning.

After washing the glass Derek switched off the kitchen light and head back to his room. As he passed Emmi's room he could hear a soft cry and quickly turn back and let himself into the little girl's room. He saw Emmi whimpering in her sleep and was in distress. Derek turned on the night light by the table beside the bed and moved on to waking Emmi up.

"Emmi, wake up sweetheart. Shhh… Papa's here. Come on sweetheart" Derek whispered to Emmi's ear while holding her close to his chest and rubbing her back. Emmi did not respond but continued to wiggle in her papa's embrace and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Derek noticed that her body was warmer than normal as he held her tight and placed his hand on Emmi's forehead to confirm his suspicion.

_She's having a fever. _

"Come on sweetheart open up those eyes for papa. Come on. Emmi, wake up" When Emmi opened her eyes her cries grew louder. Derek held on to her tighter as he stood up and paced around trying to comfort Emmi. He constantly reassured her that it is going to be alright and head down to the kitchen to get the Panadol for kids and the thermometer in the first aid box. After taking Emmi's temperature and noting how high her fever is, he proceeded on to giving the Panadol syrup to Emmi hoping that it will bring her warmth down until morning.

"No. I don't want that papa. My throat hurts." Emmi shook her head and pushed Derek's hand away. Derek was not angry knowing full well that his daughter dislike medication and also the fact that she is feeling weak and in pain at the same time.

"No, come on sweetheart. I know you're hurting baby. Believe papa, this will make it all better. Please do it for papa?" Derek consoled.

It worked. Derek then carried his sleping 4 years old daughter to the bedroom and got her settled for the night. He didn't want to leave Emmi knowing that she may wake up again in discomfort and he might not be able to hear her when it happens. He let himself on the bed beside Emmi. Pulling the blanket up to Emmi's shoulder he kissed his daughter goodnight and left a small gap between them because he did not want his daughter to feel suffocated with his warmth along with her fever. Emmi however scooted closer to her papa and wrapped her little arms around the man's torso and snuggled for comfort. Derek smiled and protectively held on to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

8am_ Saturday_

Spencer was awoken by the blaring alarm placed on Derek's nightstand. Usually he wouldn't notice that Derek had set the alarm because Derek would've immediately switched it off within the few seconds it sounded.

"Derek….. switch it off…" Spencer groaned feeling annoyed at the inconsideration. After not getting a response, he uncovers himself from the blanket ready to smack his husband only to realize that he was alone in bed. He dragged himself across the bed and switched off the alarm. Feeling confused with a little bit of panic Spencer got off the bed, put on his glasses and start looking for Derek.

"Derek?" Spencer cautiously called out in the hallway. No response. The house was dead silent. He then turned to their daughter's room and was relieved to see the two people he love the most in cuddling as they sleep. Spencer walked over to Derek's side and placed a kiss on his cheek which awoken his husband.

"Morning handsome. I see you prefer to sleep with your sweetheart than me" Spencer whispered and smiled lightly.

Derek let out a soft laugh before planting a kiss on Spencer's forehead. "Silly man. After I finished a glass of water and was going to head to bed I heard Emmi cry. Went into the room and she was feeling restless and in distress. Turns out she had a high fever in the middle of the night. I gave her medication and slept in here just in case she calls out for someone in the middle of the night."

"Is she alright now?"

Derek turned around and placed a hand on Emmi's forehead to check if her fever has subsided. It was still hot but is not as bad as last night. Spencer look up to Emmi and a sense of guiltiness started building up in his chest.

"Derek, I knew Emmi was sick. I felt her forehead was warm but did not tell you or do anything because she was sleeping well. I thought…. I thought it was something that will be gone in the morning."

Spencer walks over to Emmi "I'm sorry Emmi."

Emmi whimpered softly at the touch of her daddy. She was not fully awake yet, just moving slightly to get comfortable since Derek's absence beside her.

"Come one pretty boy. Don't blame yourself. Her fever had gone done this morning and you were right. She just needs more rest."

"But I feel so bad…"

Before Spencer could finish his sentence, Derek wraps his husband by the waist to provide assurance and comfort to the overly concerned father.

"Come on, let's make breakfast. We let her sleep in a while more and then after breakfast we check up on her. Kids do fall sick Spencer. Don't blame it on yourself."

Spencer nodded and placed another kiss on Emmi cheek before both of them head down to the kitchen for breakfast.


End file.
